


Pop Star Mall Rats

by Taupefox59



Series: Quantam Tollbooth [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abuse of the '90's, And the Mall of America, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner Kent and Timothy Drake are the minds between the hottest band of the '90's, and they're kicking off their tour in top form at the Mall of America.</p><p>Featuring the music of Big Little Dipper Dipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Star Mall Rats

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Hockey Star". Please check it out. It's quite probably THE BEST SONG EVAR. I mean, not really, but yeah. It is.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su_8mRY-vh4
> 
> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 The mall was packed, full of screaming fans. A stage had been set up on the ground floor, beneath the roller coaster. Tim and Kon sat in fold out chairs that had been cordoned off from the general mall by thin sheets of fabric being held up by metal scaffolding.

A woman with a clipboard stuck her head through one of the rather large gaps at the corner of their “room”. “You're on in 2.”

“You ready, man?” Kon asked Tim, who was screwing the lid back on a complimentary waterbottle.

“Oh yeah.”

 

They moved on to the stage, and the screams from teh crowd echoed off the plexiglass into the vaulted cieling. Tim moved to his keyboard synth and set up the backing track. Catching the nod from Kon, they moved up to their microphones.

“ssssSSSSSsssshhhhhHHHwwwWWWooooOOOOoooo”

“SSSssshhhhHHHHHhhwwwWWWOOOOOoooOOOO”

The crowd joined in, sounding like a hurricane in the middle of the Mall of America.

Kon sent Tim a blinding smile. “Let's Go!”

Heads bobbing to the beat they moved into the song, “Do you want to be my lover, do you want to be my uh-huh, do you want to be my candy bar? Do you want to wash my windshield, do you want to earn a dollar, do you want to be a hockey star?”

Kon pulled his microphone out and held it to the audience. They screamed, singing along for the chorus.

“My hair is very very long hair! It's short then long!”

Kon pulled the microphone back, “Long, long, long, short then long!”

The mic went back to the audience. “My hair is very very long hair! It's short then long!”

Kon returned the mic to his own mouth for the end of the chorus, “Long, long, long short then long!”

Kon moved towards the edge of the stage, teasing the crowd with his presense as he moved smoothly into the verse, voice sounding in sync with Tim. “Do you want to go to China, do you want to throw a discuss, do you want to throw a discuss far? Do you want to pickle lettuce, do you want to rub this grapefruit, do you want to meet a hockey star?”

This time,Kon slid away from the crowd to come and stand behind Tim and the keyboard. Tim's eyes were alight with the joy and adrenaline of the performance.

“My hair is very, very long hair! It's short then long! Long, long, long, short then long! My hair, is very, very long hair! It's short then long! Long, long long, short then long!”

Tim's fingers were quick on the keyboard as the synth solo took the melody. Kon draped an arm over the other man's shoulder and brought their heads together. Their song had gone triple platinum, they'd been number on on the Billboard pop chart for the past sixteen weeks straight, they were kicking off their tour at the Mall of America. Kon smiled like the sun. They were going to take over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
